Truly Dauntless
by llamasrock192
Summary: Takes place after rankings. No war (well not in Veronica Roth's way. My way sort'a). Tris continues her life in Dauntless with her friends. When she discovers that things are becoming out of control for the factions she discovers what it truly means to be Dauntless. First fanfiction so please READ AND REVIEW! D
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! this is my first fanfiction and I can guarantee that it's not as good as some fanfictions out there but I got bored OK! I needed something to do!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and there for do NOT own Divergent *Cry**Sad* :'(**

**Chapter 1**

The rankings come out like this:

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

8, 9, 10, are dauntless born that I don't know

11. Drew

12. Molly

I came in first! I can't believe that! I am overjoyed and right now nothing seems real. People are congratulating me and giving me pats on the back.

Christina hugs me and congratulates me and I do the same it her and Will.

Uriah comes over and I yell over the crowd, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations yourself!" he yells back giving me a high five. "You beat them!" he shouts.

He's right I did beat them. Them being Peter, Molly and Drew. Molly and Drew are factionless now but unfortunately Peter gets to stay. I just hope Peter doesn't try to get back at me for beating him.

I feel at tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Tobias. I beam up at him while he asks, "You think giving you a hug would give away too much?"

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

I hear a squeal behind me and pull away from Tobias. I turn around to see Christina jumping up and down clapping her hands. I see Will and Uriah with their jaws dropped to the floor.

I smile shyly and shrug my shoulders. I didn't think about how they would react to that. I just hope they aren't mad. But looking at Christina I know that she isn't she has a huge smile on her face and is giving me a thumbs up.

I look up at Tobias and see that his face is red and he has a faint smile pulling at his lips. I smile at him and he returns the smile and takes my hand into his.

Someone taps my shoulder again and I turn around to see who it is. But before I can see who it is a fist connects with my face. I fall to the ground a little dizzy and get back up to face my attacker. I see a face filled with seething rage. That face belongs to Peter. Great.

"So this is how you got first," he growls scowling at Tobias.

Tobias scowls back and says, "Actually Tris got first fair and square. She did it on her own."

"Yeah right," Peter growls at Tobias, "I bet you pulled her up from last so that she could stay. She deserves to be factionless."

Now Tobias is really pissed off. Before Peter can react Tobias has him in a head lock and is whispering something into his ear. I can't hear what he's saying but by the look on Peter's face it's bad. Peter has utter terror written on his face and looks close to tears.

I smile a little at his face and am extremely happy have Tobias. Tobias lets Peter go dropping him to the floor and Peter clumsily scrambles up and runs away.

Everyone starts laughing when Peter is gone and when I can catch my breath I ask Tobias, "What did you say to him to make him do that?"

"I just told him what would happen to him if he ever hurt you again," he responds seriously putting an arm around me.

"You know I can take care of myself right?" I ask him seriously.

"Yeah I know but I still think he deserves that," he responds.

"Definitely," I say.

"Hey, you guys want to go the dorm room to celebrate?" Christina asks everyone.

"Yeah sounds fun!" I say.

"Sounds fun," Uriah says. "Just let me go get Lynn and Marlene." He runs off towards Lynn and Marlene and we wait for them to come back before we leave to the dorm room. They come back a little while later. Lynn is frowning like always and Marlene and Uriah are joking about something.

We start walking to the dorm room with Christina and Will in front, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn in the middle and me and Tobias bringing up the back. Tobias and I hold hands while everyone else jokes around and has fun.

I'm still in shock that I ranked first. I thought I would rank somewhere at the bottom but instead I ranked first! How is that even possible?

I lean into Tobias as we walk and he takes his hand from mine and puts his arm around my waist. I look up at him and smile. He smiles back and before I know it we are at the dorm room.

We open the door to the room and find that we have it all to ourselves.

"So what are we doing Christina?" Marlene asks.

"We are playing these two games that I thought would be fun," Christina answers.

"And what are these games?" I ask warily. I know that if Christina chose the games then they are going to be very weird games.

"The first one is called I've Never and the other one is call Honey If You Love Me," Christina tells me. "Everyone sit on the floor and I will explain the rules."

We sit down on the floor. I sit next to Tobias with my head on his shoulder and listen to Christina.

"Ok, so I've Never goes like this," Christina starts. "Each person gets a chance to say something that they have never done and if that person says something that you have done you have to take off an item of clothing. Got it?"

We all nod and begin the game.

**Hey you! Yay you! The person reading this right now! I know this chapter is kind of boring and slow but it will definitely pick up! I just needed a place to start and this was it! Don't worry they won't be playing games for the entire story! Just the next chapter! I just wanted to get the hang of stuff because this is my first fanfiction! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! (OR I WILL FIND YOU AND POKE YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Bye bye**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I just got home from Man of Steel! it was a really good movie! But personally I like the Marvel comics and movies better than the dc stuff. I don't know why I do but that's just how I think. Ok enough talking about comics let's get to the good stuff! Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

Christina offers to go first. She says, "I've never gone zip lining."

"Oh come on Christina, cheap shot," I say while Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and I all take off our shoes.

She just shrugs and says, "Who wants to go next?"

Uriah raises his hand, thinks for a moment, then says, "I've never watched one of those vampire movies that everyone thinks are so cool and that are really old."

"Twilight?" Christina asks.

Uriah nods and Christina and Will take off their shoes while Lynn and Marlene take off their socks.

"Oh man, everyone plug your nose Lynn is taking off her socks!" Uriah says while plugging his nose and everyone but Lynn starts laughing. She just throws a shoe at Uriah. Uriah falls back and pretends to be unconscious.

"I'll go next," Will says while laughing. He thinks for a moment then says, "I've never peed my pants in public."

We all stare like 'did you really just say that?' and he just laughs and we all join. Except Uriah, he takes off his socks with a face that resembles a tomato.

"Really Uriah?" Marlene laughs.

"I was drunk ok?" he replies.

We all have another fit of laughter and Lynn volunteers to go next. She says, "I've never streaked."

Marlene takes off the t-shirt revealing a sports bra. We all laugh and Uriah says, "Man I wish I had been there to see that!" Marlene just punches him in the arm knowing that he was joking.

Marlene offer to go next. She says while looking at Lynn, "I've never shaved my head."

Lynn flips Marlene off and takes her shirt off. We all laugh while Lynn gives us all the finger.

"Tris, Four you two are the only ones that haven't gone," Christina says.

"I'll go," I say. I think for a moment. What can I say? Finally I figure it out and say, "I've never seen a movie."

Everyone takes an item of clothing off. Uriah and Marlene and Lynn take off their pants leaving just their underwear. Christina and Will take off their socks and Tobias takes off his shoes.

"You're up Four," Christina says.

Tobias thinks for a moment then says, "I've never ran from something I was afraid of."

Christina and Will both take off their shirts while the rest of us laugh. We keep playing for a while until we all agree we would rather not see Uriah naked so we stop and move on to the other game Christina found.

"Ok this one is called honey if you love me." Christina says, "Basically everyone sits in a circle and there is one person in the middle that can go up to anyone they want and say 'Honey if you love me you'll smile' and the other has to respond without smiling and say 'Honey I love you but I just can't smile. If that person does smile then they are in the middle. The person in the middle can try and get that person to smile however they want. Got it?"

We all nod and start the game. Christina goes first and she comes up to me. Great.

"Honey if you love me you'll smile," she say with a sweet voice while batting her eye lashes.

"Honey I love you but—" I burst out laughing when Christina makes a kissy face and noise. Dang.

I go to the middle of the circle even though I already know who I am going to pick. I walk over to Tobias and get up in his face and say in a sweet voice, "Honey if you love me you'll smile." He instantly smiles and I give him a quick peck on the lips and go back to sit down.

Tobias goes to the middle and tries to decide you he is going up to. He finally chooses Uriah and says, "Honey if you love me you'll smile."

Uriah bursts out laughing and Tobias didn't do anything to really make him laugh. He is going to be really bad at this game.

Tobias comes back to sit next to me while Uriah goes to the middle. He quickly chooses Marlene and says to her with puppy dog eyes, "Honey if you love me you'll smile."

Marlene keeps a straight face and says, "Honey I love you but I just can't smile."

"Dang it," Uriah says.

He goes over to Will and says, "Honey if you love me you'll smile."

Will keeps a straight face and starts saying his line but before he can finish Uriah leans into him like he is going to kiss him. Will bursts out laughing with Uriah and soon we all join in. The game goes on like this until we all get bored of it.

"So how long has this been going on," Christina asks while pointing at me and Tobias.

"Remember that night we were throwing those articles into the Chasm?" I say, she nods. "That night."

"Oh," is all she says.

She leaves Tobias and I and goes to talk to Will. I rest my head on Tobias's shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I yawn and ask, "Do you know what time it is?"

He checks his watch then says, "It's around eleven p.m."

Just then Peter walks in and glares at me then he sees Tobias and looks away.

"What did you say to Peter to make him so scared?" I ask Tobias.

"I just told him what I would do if he hurt you," he responds.

"And what would that be?" I ask him.

"Let's just say that if he touches you again he will be wishing he never did," Tobias answers.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. The last thing I remember before falling asleep in his arms is him giving me a light kiss.

**Ok so tomorrow I might not get anything out. I have church then a little time in between before I have to go 4-H practice and catch the llamas and sometimes that can be are REAL challenge. So don't blame me if I don't post tomorrow I have a life other than writing. Plus I have another story that I am writing and that one is a little more important to me than this one. If any of you are interested in reading it go to and fiction press .com (don't add the spaces I did. it wouldn't let me save it unless it was like that) find my username (it's the same as this one) it's my only story on that website. it's called The Abductions and NO IT IS NOT ABOUT ALIENS! It's about a girl trying to find her brother. that is all I will tell you now. R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Done with chapter 3! Here it is hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: if I was Veronica Roth I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for Divergent sooo yay I am not Veronica Roth and do not own Divergent**

** Chapter 3**

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder and saying, "Tris, get up!" When I don't respond the person pulls my arm yelling, "TRIS, WAKE UP!" Christina. Of course it's Christina. She keeps pulling on my arm until I fall off the bed and hit my head on the floor. For a moment I wonder how I got in my bed because I fell asleep next to Tobias. He must have put me in the bed and went back to his apartment.

When I fall on the floor it causes me to open my eyes and yell back at Christina, "What the hell Christina!"

"Sorry, you wouldn't get up," she shrugs. "Plus it's ten o'clock and we have to be packed and out of the dorm room by noon."

"It's ten?" I yell and get up off the floor. "I was supposed to meet Four at the Pit at nine!" I quickly go to my drawers and take out some random clothes and put them on then brush my hair and teeth then I messily put all of my things into a bag and run out of the room with my stuff. I hear Christina following me but I don't really care I have to find Tobias and apologize.

I make it to the Pit and look around for Tobias. I don't see him anywhere. I hear Christina behind me say, "Tris…. Calm down…. I'm sure it's fine." she says in between breaths.

"Christina I basically just blew him off! How is that fine?" I ask her.

"He'll understand if you explain what happened," she responds.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say calming down a little. "I'm going to go see if he is at his apartment. Meet back here in half an hour so we can go get our new apartments."

She nods and I walk to Tobias's apartment with my bag still in hand. I get there and knock on his door. I hear movement behind the door and it swings open and I see Tobias standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he says casually.

"I am so sorry!" I say apologetically. "I overslept! I am really sorry!"

"Tris don't worry about it, it's ok," he responds with a smile.

I sigh lean on the doorway happy that he's not angry with me.

"Do you want to go to the Pit?" I ask him. "I am supposed to meet Christina there in about twenty five minutes so we can be assigned our apartments."

"Sure," he responds. He walks out of the apartment and locks the door behind him. He offers to take my bag but I tell him I can carry it. We walk back to the Pit hand in hand.

When we get there it is quiet and there is a circle of people in the middle of the Pit. Tobias and I look at each other confused. We silently walk to the middle of the Pit where the crowd is.

When we reach the crowd we try to push our way to the front to see what's going on. It takes a while to get there but when we do I immediately wish I hadn't.

There is a boy who looks to be around nine or ten lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I see a small hole in his chest meaning he must have been shot. There is a group of people who must be doctors or nurses from the infirmary checking his pulse and doing all sorts of different things to him.

They put him up on a stretcher and people clear a path so that they can get him to the infirmary.

I see someone come over to Tobias and me out of the corner of my eye but I don't look at who it is. I am stuck staring at the pool of blood on the ground where the boy was. I faintly hear my name but I don't respond. I am too engrossed in my own thoughts to pay attention to anything around my.

I don't even understand how this happened. I was only gone for about ten minutes. I want to know who did this to that little boy. He looked like such an innocent little kid. I don't see how anyone could hurt him.

"TRIS!" someone yells next to me shaking my shoulder.

I come out of my daze and look up to see who yelled at me. I see Tobias and Uriah both looking at me with worry.

"You ok, Tris?" Tobias asks with concern.

I nod my head and look back at the pool of blood. I notice that the crowd is gone and we are the only ones over here.

"Do you know what happened?" I hear Tobias ask Uriah.

"No I only heard a gunshot and someone screamed and by the time I got over here the boy was unconscious and in a pool of blood," Uriah answers with a sad voice.

"Something's not right here," Tobias says. "There was no reason for anyone to shoot that boy and there hasn't been a murder in the factions in years."

I flinch when he says murder. Who would want to murder a child? I agree with Tobias, something is wrong with all of this.

I keep looking at the blood and figure that no one is going to clean it up so I make my way over to the kitchen.

"Tris where are you going," I hear Tobias call after me.

I don't answer him I just keep walking. I don't know why I think I need to clean it up but I guess my Abnegation side is taking over. Just like when Edward got stabbed during initiation. I ask the people in the kitchen for something to clean it up with and they give me a bucket with some cleaner in it and a rag.

I walk back over to the blood and start cleaning it up. I am almost done cleaning it up when a hand rests on my shoulder and I look up to see Tobias giving me a worried look.

"Tris, what's wrong," he asks kneeling next to me. I look into his eyes and know how concerned he is about me.

"I'm sorry," I say to him. "I guess I'm just in shock about what happened. I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks me.

"No," I say. "I think we should just forget about it."

He nods and offers me his hand. I take it and in my other hand I grab my bag with all my things in it. We go find an empty table and sit down at it. Tobias puts his arm on the back of my chair and I rest my head on his shoulder.

We sit in silence for a while until someone behind me says, "Tris, you ready to go?"

I turn around to see Christina with three bags filled as big as they'll go and a few shopping bags.

"Yeah," I say to her. Then I turn to Tobias and ask, "You want to come with us?"

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"We are going to get our apartments," Christina says excitedly.

"Yeah I guess I can go," he answers.

"Great, could you carry these for me please?" she says and before he can answer she is handing him two of her bags and two shopping bags.

Tobias gives me a look that says 'Help me!' and I just smile and shrug. We walk over to where they assign apartments and get our numbers.

"I got D17. What did you get Tris?" Christina asks me.

I look at the number on the piece of paper they gave me and say, "D16. I guess we're right next to each other."

"Sweet!" Christina says while smiling. "Let's go check them out."

We walk over the where our apartments are at with Christina and I talking and Tobias struggling with Christina's bags.

When we reach the apartments we both take out our keys and open our doors and for the first time in my life I walk into a house that is completely my own.

**Ok everyone I have to talk to you about something. I got a review saying that I am not following the characters from the book very well and I would like to change that. If you agree that I am not following them very well then please tell me and give me advice about what to do! I know that they aren't going to be exactly like Veronica Roth's but I still would like to get as close as possible!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovely readers! I decided to finish this chapter before I had to get my house ready for a 4-H meeting. I am finishing these chapters really fast! It must be because I usually write longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I did not go to the set of Divergent like Veronica Roth and therefor do not own Divergent movie or book. :'(**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow!" Christina says as she looks into her apartment with a huge smile on her face.

I look into my own apartment and take my first step in. It's not much but it is a nice, small, cozy little apartment. I set my bag down next to the door and take in my apartment.

It's small with one little bedroom and bathroom. There is already furniture in it and cooking supplies in the kitchen.

I go over and sit on the small black couch. A little while later Tobias comes to sit next to me. He must have given Christina's bags back to her because he has his hands free.

"You like it?" he asks me, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, it's great," I say smiling. "I'm happy I don't have to worry about sleeping in the same room as Peter anymore too."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore," Tobias replies with a smirk. "I think he was about to cry when I threatened him."

I laugh and put my arms around his next and give him a kiss. He puts his arms around my waist and deepens it.

"Hey, Tri—" I hear Christina say. Tobias and I break apart quickly and both our faces are red from embarrassment.

Christina just stands the gaping at us until I say, "Hello! Earth to Christina!"

"Sorry," she says snapping out of her daze. "I am just never going to get used to that."

"Don't worry neither am I," I barely hear Tobias say under his breath.

I look at him letting him know I heard that and he just shrugs. I turn back to Christina and ask, "So, what did you want?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go shopping for decorations so we can liven our places up a bit," she says. "But I can see that you're a little busy so I'll just leave."

She starts to close the door but I get up and say, "No I can come with you." I don't want her spreading rumors or thinking….. _stuff _happened.

I turn to Tobias and ask with pleading eyes, "Do you want to come?" He knows that I don't want to be alone with Christina right after she saw us kissing like that. Plus no one wants to be involved in Christina's shopping so I find it best to have someone there with me.

"I guess I can come," he says standing up. He doesn't know how bad Christina is when it comes to shopping so he's in for a surprise.

I grab his hand and we walk out of my apartment together. I lock the door and we follow Christina to one of the stores for furniture and decorations. When we get there she immediately squeals and grabs my free hand dragging me and Tobias to one end of the store.

"Tris this would look great in your apartment!" Christina tells me excitedly.

She's talking about a little black sculpture. To me it just looks like a blob but Christina thinks it looks nice. Sometimes I really don't understand her.

"I don't know Christina," I say to her. "It just looks like a blob to me."

"Maybe to you little miss no imagination. But to other people who actually like it they see what they want to see," she says to me.

I just shake my head while she picks it up and puts in into the shopping cart she got. I guess she is doing all the shopping for me and just made me come along for the ride. But at least I have Tobias. I look up and him and sigh. This is going to be one long day of shopping.

After four hours of torture, Christina style, Tobias and I finally go back to my apartment to rest and put down these ten shopping bags.

Christina made me get most of it but I did get some stuff that I wanted. Some of the stuff Christina made me get I will most likely not put out. I just didn't like it.

Christina had around thirty shopping bags and needed a few employees from the store to help she carry it all. I don't even know how she will fit all of that stuff in her apartment. I really want to know though.

Tobias and I collapse on the couch in front of the TV and he says, "I swear I will never go shopping again."

I laugh and say, "You agreed to come with us."

"Yeah but I didn't know that it would be that bad," he replies. "You know you could have warned me."

"Yeah I know but I didn't want to be the only one going through that torture," I say laughing.

He just says, "Thanks Tris."

"You are very welcome!" I say with a smirk.

He shakes his head and says, "What am I going to do with you Tris?"

I laugh and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Tobias rests his head on mine and we just sit there in silence for a while.

I start to think about that boy again and wonder if he is ok. I hope he is. It would be awful if he died. I still don't understand what happened. Someone just randomly shot at a little boy? That doesn't make any sense. Why would someone do that?

"What's wrong?" I hear Tobias say beside me. I look over at him and see that he is looking at me with concern.

"Nothing," I tell him and give him a small smile.

"Come on Tris I know something's wrong," he says trying to get me to tell him. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I sigh and nod saying, "I was just thinking about that boy that got shot earlier today."

"I'm sure he's fine Tris," Tobias assures me.

I nod and bury my head in his chest. He puts his arms around me and holds me tight. I just hope that he's right and that the boy is ok.

I yawn and close my eyes wanting to just fall asleep in Tobias' arms right now.

"You getting tired?" Tobias asks me.

I nod and yawn again. I feel Tobias get up with me in his arm bridle style and he carries me over to the bedroom. He puts me in the bed and tucks me in and starts to leave. I immediately shoot into a sitting position and say, "Where are you going?"

He turns around to face me and says, "I was just leaving so you could get some sleep."

"Oh," I say in a disappointed voice. I don't want to ask him to stay with my because I don't want to think I'm weak or anything but I do want him to stay.

"Did you want me to stay?" he asks me with a little chuckle.

I nod not looking at him. He comes over and sits on the bed next to me. I lay down with him and he holds my hand as I close my eyes. He gives me a light kiss on my forehead before I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review it means a lot! AND DONT FOR GET ABOUT MY STORY ON FICTION PRESS IT'S CALLED THE ABDUCTIONS!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**How sad is it that I just discovered the insert horizontal line button? Any way sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just thought that that was a good place to stop it. Please don't be mad about the way Tris acts in this chapter. That's just part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I was Veronica Roth I would be famous. I'm not famous. No one even really knows me at school. So yay I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I wake with someone shaking my shoulder and saying, "Tris, wake up. It's dinner time."

I sigh and roll over on my other side. I'm not hungry right now and I am still tired so I just keep my eyes closed and ignore Tobias.

I hear him sigh and then the blankets are thrown off of the bed and I instantly become cold. I curl up into a ball to try and keep warm but Tobias puts his hands under my knees and my back and picks me up with ease.

I open my eyes and frown at him. He just smiles and puts me down so that I am standing. I go over to the mirror on the wall and check my appearance. Other than having a little bed head I look fine so I just brush my hair. I'm still wearing my clothes from earlier today so I don't have to change.

"Ok I'm ready," I say to Tobias.

He walks over to me and grabs my hand and we make our way to the dining hall. We find Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke and sit down after getting our food. I put my small plate down on the table.

"Not hungry Tris," Tobias asks me when he sees my plate.

I shake my head and start taking small bites of my hamburger. I don't know why I'm not hungry but I'm not. I am also still really tired so I don't feel like talking.

"Something wrong?" Tobias asks me with concern.

"No," I answer him. "I'm just still really tired."

He doesn't answer; he just nods and continues eating.

"Hey did you guys hear about that little boy that got shot earlier today?" Christina asks with a mouth full of food.

Tobias and Uriah share a look while I just stare at my plate and drop my fork. Tobias grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it to reassure me.

"Yeah I was there when it happened," Uriah says in a sad voice. "Did you hear what happened after he went to the infirmary?"

"Yeah," she answers sadly. "I guess when they took him to the infirmary they performed emergency surgery and when they were almost done the boy just died on them."

That's it. I need to get out of here. I didn't know the boy but I still feel like I want to cry because he died. I stand up leaving my small plate of food half-finished and half jog half speed walk out of the dining hall towards my apartment.

Tears well up in my eyes as I make it to my apartment and try unlock the door. I hold back the tears as best I can. I can't cry about this. I didn't even know the boy. Why am I so upset about it? Yeah I can still be sad about it but I shouldn't cry about it.

The tears spill over and I drop to the floor in a heap. I sit there and just cry for about a minute until strong arms wrap around me giving me a comforting hug. I know who it is that is with me. Tobias. Who else would it be?

I wrap my arms around him and cry into his chest. I feel him shift a little and hear the jingle of the keys as he unlocks the door. He opens the door and picks me up and takes me inside and set me on the couch.

He kneels in front of me and says, "Tris what's wrong?"

I shake my head and wipe away some tears before I say, "I'm sorry Tobias I just… I don't know why I did that. I just freaked out a bit when Christina said that…. that the boy…" I break out into another fit of sobs.

"Tris it's ok," he soothes. "It will be ok." He takes my hand in his and rubs tiny circles on my hand with his thumb.

I nod and calm down a bit. I take deep breathes to calm down and after about ten minutes I finally calm down.

When I calm down Tobias stands up and says, "Do you want to go back to the dining hall?"

I shake my head and he sits down next to me on the couch. I don't want to face my friends after running out of there like that. They'll just question me about why I ran out and I really would rather not answer their questions. I don't even have any answers for myself about why I did that.

I lay my head on Tobias' shoulder and close my eyes. This has been a really long day and I just know that it's going to get worse.

Just then there's a knock on the door and I sigh.

"I'll get it," Tobias says. I nod and lay down on the couch. It's probably Christina or Uriah checking on me. I hear them talking in hushed voices.

Then I hear Tobias shout from the door, "Tris there's someone here to see you."

I sigh and get up off the couch making my way to the door. When the door comes into view I stop in my tracks as I see who has come to see me.

"Dad," I barely say above a whisper.

* * *

**Again sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to finish this chapter before I continued with my other story. DON'T FORGET TO READ THAT OTHER STORY ON FICTION PRESS .COM! IT'S CALLED THE ABDUCTIONS (NO ALIENS INCLUDED IN THE STORY) IF YOU DON'T I WILL FIND YOU AND POKE YOU! =)**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's chapter six! Hope you like it! And remember criticism and idea's are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I cam up with the idea of Divergent! But sadly I didn't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Beatrice," my father says with a frown on his face. I see him eyeing my closes and tattoos. He doesn't approve.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I say as I walk to the door.

"I had a meeting with the leaders of all the factions. So since I was already here I thought I would visit you," he answers me.

"Oh well why don't you come in then," I say.

Tobias moves out of the way and my father steps into the apartment. I lead him into the living room and he sits in the single arm chair. Tobias and I sit next to each other on the couch holding hands. Dad looks at our joined hands with a disgusted face.

After a moment of silence my father speaks up and says, "So how have you been Beatrice?"

"I've been good. What about you?" I say in response.

"I've been good also," he replies. "I see that you have taken a liking to this faction and its people," he says the last part glaring at Tobias.

"Yes I have," I say. "Dad this is Four, my boyfriend." I say the last part fast like tearing off a bandage.

"Boyfriend, huh?" my father says glaring a Tobias some more. Tobias reaches his hand to give him a handshake. My father takes his hand giving it a shake.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I like your daughter very much and I will do anything to protect her," Tobias says to my father seriously. I give him a hard jab in the side with my elbow and he looks at me and gives me a smile then adds, "Even though I know she can take care of herself."

I smile and nod at him letting him know that that was much better. He smiles back at me and for a moment I forget that my father is there watching us and give Tobias a kiss.

"Beatrice! That is not something you do when you have a guest over!" my father spits at us.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm not in Abnegation anymore! I don't live by their rules!" I say back at him.

His face turns red with rage but he doesn't say anything. He looks between Tobias and me for a while before his face turns back to its original color. Then he just stares at Tobias with narrowed eyes for a little longer before he says to Tobias, "You look familiar. Have I seen you around before?"

Tobias and I look at each other and I shrug my shoulders. If he wants to tell my father he can but I am not going to say anything in case he doesn't want my father to know.

"I don't recall ever meeting you before," Tobias says.

My father just shakes his head and asks Tobias, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Tobias answers him.

"And you don't think your too old for my daughter?" my father accuses.

"Dad! I'm sixteen! It's a two year age difference! It's not that bad!" I say starting to get angry with him. Tobias senses my frustration and squeezes my hand to help reassure me.

"You've changed, Beatrice," my father tells me. "And not for the better."

That sets me off. I stand up and yell at my father, "If the only reason you came here was to insult me and my boyfriend then you can just leave!"

He just stares at me with a shocked expression stuck on his face. Tobias grabs my arm to keep me from doing anything I will regret and pulls me down to sit next to him.

I sit down still angry at my father and we sit in silence for longer than feels right. I'm not going to apologize to him. He had no right saying those things.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice," my father starts through a sigh. "I just want what's best for you and I don't think this boy is it."

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him standing up again. "You can't say that stuff about him! You don't know him and you don't decide what's best for me! I do!" by the time I am done screaming at him my face is completely red with anger and tears are welling up in my eyes. How can my dad say this stuff to me?

"Beatrice, I—" he starts but I cut him off.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Tris now!" I am still yelling at him. The tears in my eyes are in danger of spilling over any second.

"You know what Dad? Why don't you just leave," I say quietly this time.

He stands up to leave but before he does he whispers in my ear, "You just watch yourself _Tris. _That boy that died earlier today won't be the last." He says my new name like it's poison on his tongue. After he says this to me he turns and leaves me standing there wondering what he meant about what he just told me.

Tobias stands up and wraps me in a comforting hug and put my small arms around him. We stay like this for a while until Tobias says into my hair, "What did he say before he left?"

I shiver remembering he words and say, "He told me to watch myself because that murder that happened earlier wasn't the last one."

"What do you think he meant by that?" he asks me before kissing my forehead.

"To me it sounded like he was the one who…" I trail off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"That doesn't prove anything, Tris," Tobias tells me while pulling me out of the embrace and making me look into his eyes. "He could have meant something else. You never know."

I look away from him and nod my head. He could be right my father could have meant something else when he said that to me but the way he said it to me… I sit back down on the couch with Tobias and rest me head on his should while he strokes my hair. We just sit in silence enjoying the others company.

After a while I look over at the clock on the wall. It's almost eleven pm. I lay my head back down on Tobias' shoulder and close my eyes. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight so I might as well put off going to bed.

Tobias and I sit there for a while until I hear his breathing slow and feel his muscles relax. I look up at him and see that his eyes are closed and his mouth is partially open. I smile to myself thinking about how peaceful he looks when he's asleep.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes relaxing for once today. Surprisingly I find myself falling asleep right here.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you think Tris' dad is the one behind the boy's death? Tell me what you think. And if you have any idea's for the story don't be afraid to tell me! I'll always appreciate help with the story!**

**I know that was another short chapter but I liked keeping that one short. **

**DON'T FORGET MY OTHER STORY ON FICTION PRESS .COM! IT'S CALLED THE ABDUCTIONS! **

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I finished chapter 7 so here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own a paper back copy of Divergent and I have Insurgent on my family kindle but I sadly do not own either of the actual stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. I shoot up into a sitting position and look for the source of the sound. I see an alarm clock on the night stand that is next to the bed I'm in. Wait. I don't remember going to bed last night. And where's Tobias? Then it occurs to me that he must have woken up last night and taken me to my bed and went back to his apartment. He must have set the alarm clock too.

I turn off the alarm clock and throw the covers off of my body. I notice that I'm still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I head to the bathroom to take a shower and am thankful that the Dauntless provided me with things like soap and towels and other necessities. I take a quick shower and get ready for the day. I decide not to wear any make up because I'll just have to wash it off later today. Plus I wasn't planning on hanging out with Christina today so she shouldn't bother me about it.

When I finish getting ready I walk out of my apartment and lock the doors and make my way to Tobias' apartment.

I knock on the door and wait a while before I hear Tobias say from inside, "That you, Tris?"

"Yeah," I answer him from the outside.

"Come in the doors open," I hear him shout from inside.

I slowly open the door and step inside his familiar apartment. I go over to the couch and sit down waiting for Tobias.

It doesn't take long for him to enter the room. He comes in wearing a towel draped over his neck and his hair is wet suggesting he just got out of the shower.

"Hey," he says smiling at me.

"Hey," I say back to him also giving him a smile. I stand up and walk over to him giving him a light kiss. "You ready to go get some breakfast?" I ask him.

"Yeah let's go," he says taking the towel from around his neck and throwing it into another room. So tidy.

He takes my hand and we head out the door towards the dining hall. When we get there we get some food and head over to our usual table with all of our friends. I see that they are all talking quietly and when I get closer I hear Christina say, "How are we going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" I ask as I sit down.

Every one quiets down when Tobias and I get there. Christina, Will, Marlene and Uriah are all looking at me with worry on their faces. Lynn has a frown on her face like always. And Zeke and Shauna are giving each other weird looks like they're having a private conversation.

"Seriously guys what's going on?" I ask. I am so confused right now.

"Tris did you hear about what happened earlier this morning?" Christina asks me like I am a child. I hate it when she does that.

"No," I say. "Why? What happened?"

"Tris," Will speaks up. "A body was found in the chasm this morning."

For a moment I stop breathing until I feel Tobias grab my hand and squeeze it to calm me down a bit. I take a deep breath and stare at my plate. All I can think about is Al. About how he threw himself into the chasm after I refused to forgive him.

Everyone at the table is silent. They are all staring at me. I look up at all of them and shrug my shoulders like it's no big deal. Like I can handle this terrible news. But the truth is I _can't_ handle it. It _is_ a big deal.

What my father whispered to me before he left came back into my thoughts. "That boy that died won't be the last." he said to me. A shiver runs through me as I hear those words in my mind again.

I shake my head and go back to eating my breakfast. I don't taste it though. It just feels like mush in my mouth after what I just heard. The others go back to their normal conversations but I don't listen.

I finish my meal and say good bye to everyone at the table then put my tray away and go back to my apartment. I was planning on getting my job after breakfast today but right now I just want to be alone.

I enter my apartment and sit down on the couch to think for a little bit. I left Tobias in the dining hall but I know he will understand that I want to be alone right now.

I don't understand what's happening. First that little boy died yesterday and now someone died at the hands of the chasm. Again. But I don't believe for a second that the person who died this morning in the chasm was a suicide. Something is going on with all of this and I intend to find out what it is.

Suddenly I hear a noise behind me and turn around to see what it was but I don't see anything. I turn back around and suddenly someone is in front of my. They cover my mouth with their hand and another pair of hands puts a blindfold over my eyes.

I bite down on my attackers hand until I taste blood. They let out a scream and let me go. I take that chance to rip off the blindfold and make a run for the door without wasting a second to look at who my attackers are. Before I can make it to the door though a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me back. I thrash around trying to hit them but my kicks and punches don't seem to faze them.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and a voice sounds from the outside saying, "Tris, you in there?"

It's Tobias. I try to scream to let him know what's happening in here but the instant my attackers heard the knock there was a hand over my mouth again.

I am being taken back over by the couch when suddenly I see an opportunity to warn Tobias. A vase that Christina made me get is on the small table next to the couch. I quickly kick out at it. It falls to the floor with a loud crash and I just pray that Tobias heard that.

Suddenly I get punched in the stomach and am lurched back so the hand comes off my mouth for a split second. In that split second I scream as loud as I can so that Tobias knows I'm in danger.

I hear the door burst open and see Tobias come running into the apartment. When he sees what's happening his face turns red with rage and he starts running towards my attackers. Before he can do anything though I hear the familiar click of a gun and feel the cold barrel of one being pressed to my head.

* * *

**Ok guys I have a two questions for you. One is more serious and the other is just a random question.**

**Serious question: do you think I am moving to fast with this story and should slow down or not?**

**Not so serious question: who do you think you are most like out of all the characters in Divergent?**

**I would really appreciate if you answered the first question so I can make the story better for you. **

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry guys! I meant to have this up this morning but I didn't get to finish it yesterday because I had to go help bale hay so we have something to feed our llamas during the winter. I had a little trouble lifting the 80 pound bales. Just imagine a 15 year old girl a little bigger than Tris try to lift one over her head! it was not fun and I have to go back tonight! Yay me! :(**

** I am also sorry if this chapter sucks! I had a little trouble writing it and I need ideas! Please give me all of your ideas if you have any and remember to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Take one more step and your little girlfriend's head gets blown off," an all too familiar voice says. I remember hearing that voice for the first time when he sat next to Tobias during lunch on my first day of initiation.

"Let her go, Eric," Tobias says with so much hate that I feel Eric flinch a little.

"Um, let me think," Eric says sarcastically before pausing then saying, "Sorry, can't"

He presses the gun harder into my head and I close my eyes in panic. All I can think is that this is the end and that I am happy they will shoot me in the head so my death will be quick. I just hope that they spare Tobias after I'm gone.

But the shot never comes and I'm left wondering what they are going to do to me. I open my eyes to see another person behind Tobias tying his hands behind his back. I recognize the person tying Tobias' hands as Peter.

Of course it's Peter. Who else would it be?

I feel the gun get pulled from my head and I feel Eric tying my hands behind my back. I try to pull free but they tied it too tight. Eric pushes me forward and I fall to the ground.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias say when I fall.

"I'm fine," I say to reassure him.

"Shut your mouth and stand up!" Eric spits at me.

I stand up and Eric grabs my elbow and leads me forward. He's holding my elbow so tight that I know there will be a bruise.

We exit my apartment and walk down a series of hallways never encountering another person. I try to remember the way to where ever we are going but we are taking to many turns and after a while I lose track.

Finally we come to a door and Peter opens it to reveal a flight of stairs. We walk down the stairs for what feels like hours until the stairs finally end and a door is revealed. Peter opens the door to reveal a narrow hallway with two doors at the end.

They lead us to one of the doors and they open it and shove us in. Before they leave the room they untie our hands and Eric says, "Don't even bother screaming. No one can hear you all the way down here." He laughs and they bother exit the room and I hear a click on the other side and know that they have locked the door and we can't get out.

I look around for any means of escape but I don't see anything but a small toilet and sink. The room has a small drain in the middle of the floor and is all concrete.

I hear a banging coming from the door and look to see that Tobias has resorted to ramming into the door to try and break it open.

"Tobias, stop it's no use," I tell him. He doesn't listen to me; instead he just keeps trying to get the door open. "Tobias please stop! You're going to hurt yourself," I say coming between him and the door.

He sighs and comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his waist and we stay like that. Just holding each other for what feels like hours until I hear the door unlock and Eric and Peter step into the room.

Tobias and I break apart and he pushes me behind him so that he is between me and them.

"What do you want with us?" Tobias says in a voice full of hate.

"We just want to have a little fun!" Eric says in an all too perky voice. He comes over to us both, looks past Tobias at me and says, "Come with us, Tris."

"No," I say stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere with you idiots."

At that Eric's face contorts with anger and he brings his hand back to hit me. I close my eyes in anticipation of the hit but it never happens. I open my eyes to see Tobias punch Eric in the stomach and Eric fall to the ground. Peter rushes over and faces off with Tobias while Eric gets back up. When Eric is up he tries to go help Peter who is getting his butt kicked but before he can I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his throat so that I am strangling him.

As Eric struggles to get me off of him my arms slip and Eric takes that opportunity to throw me off of his back. I fall to the ground on my back and Eric comes over to me and starts kicking me in the stomach. I let out a small cry of pain and try to stand up so that I don't get kicked again but Eric brings his foot into my stomach again as I am on my hands and knees. The air leaves my lungs and I try to regain the ability to breathe while Eric grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me up.

Eric leads me to the door still holding my hair tightly.

"Four!" I yell trying to let him know that Eric is taking me out of the room.

Tobias punches Peter in the temple and Peter crumples to the floor in an unconscious heap. He looks up and sees that I am already at the door and starts running to get to me. Before he can reach me Eric closes the door and lock Tobias inside with Peter.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias yell from the inside while he beats on the door trying to get to me.

Eric leads me into the other room that's across the hall and ties me to a chair. This room looks the same as the other one but it has the chair I am sitting in and a table with a few knives and a gun on it.

Eric picks up one of the knives on the table and that is when the real torture begins.

* * *

**Again sorry that that chapter sucked but I really wanted to get it done! Please give me ideas so that I can continue with the story! **

**AND REMEMBER TO READ MY OTHER STORY ON FICTION PRESS .COM IT'S CALLED THE ABDUCTIONS!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm not dead! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I meant to have it out on Monday but I didn't have it finished and I just could not get it right! So this chapter is kind of crappy! I am really sorry about that no matter what I did I could not get it right!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Eric slowly walks over to me with the knife with a smirk on his face. When he gets to me he looks me over for a second before he moves the knife to my wrist and slowly makes a cut on the outside of my wrist. I don't cry out in pain even though it really hurts. I don't want to give Eric the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. Instead I keep a straight face and just glare at him.

He moves the knife to my other wrist and makes an identical cut on that one. He keeps making cuts up my arm until he gets to my neck. He makes shallow cuts in the shapes of circles on my neck.

I feel warm blood running down my arms and neck but I don't take my eyes off of Eric's hideous face to look at them. I want him to know that he doesn't scare me. He has a smirk on his face the entire time he cuts my arms and neck. Every cut on my body screams in pain but I refuse to show it.

Eric moves the knife to my forehead a little above my in-between my eyes and makes a deep cut that hurts worse than the rest of the cuts he has given me and I wince for the first time since he started this. Blood runs down the bridge of my nose and drips onto my lap.

Eric walks back over to the table and puts down the knife only to pick up another one. This one is small and looks sharper.

"You really don't think I know what you are, Tris?" he says as he walks back over to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say to him with a hateful voice.

"Don't play that game!" Eric says in a deadly quiet voice. "I know your Divergent! You didn't do a very good job of hiding it during your initiation. I mean come on someone so small and weak ranking first? The only way that could have happened was if you were Divergent."

"I don't know what Divergent is," I say back trying my best to show him that I'm not.

Instead of saying something Eric punches me in the face and my nose starts bleeding. He gets into my face and says, "Don't be stupid, Tris. The aptitude tests results are only manually entered when someone is Divergent. They never fail!"

Suddenly he moves away from my face and starts cutting the backs of each of my fingers on both hands. When he finishes he goes back over to the table and I look at my bloody fingers. On each finger is a letter. Starting on my left pinky and going all the way to my ring finger on my right hand is spells: DIVERGENT.

He comes back over to me without any knives or weapons and just starts to beat me until I am only half conscious. Then he unties my hands and picks me up and carries me back to the room with Tobias in it.

Instead of setting me down he just drops me. When I hit the ground all the air leaves my lungs and I gasp for air.

"Tris!" I hear a deep voice say. Tobias comes running over to me and gently wraps me in his arms careful not to hurt me anymore. Tears well up in my eyes and I bury my head into his chest and sob.

I hear Tobias mumbling to himself about how he is going to kill Eric and I notice that Peter isn't in this room anymore. He must have left with Eric when he put me back in here.

After what feels like hours I finally stop crying and just sit there in Tobias' protective arms.

"Tris we're going to get out of here," Tobias says to me. "Our friends will notice we're missing and come find us. I promise you we will get out of here."

I nod into his chest and that small movement causes me pain so I quickly stop.

I hear the door being unlocked from the outside and feel Tobias stiffen. The door opens and Eric and Peter step into the room carrying something.

I can't go back to that room and go throw that torture again. I just can't. I try to push myself back to get away from them but I just end up pushing myself into Tobias. His arms tighten around me and I bury my head into his chest as Eric and Peter walk towards us.

"Relax, Stiff," Eric says and he and I hear a loud bang in front of me and look to see that they dropped what they were carrying in front of us. "Bon appatit," he says before he and Peter exit the room.

I look at what they drop and see that they brought us two trays of food. On each of the trays there is a muffin, a few French fries and a small glass of water.

I don't eat or drink any of it. I have a feeling that there is some kind of drug in the food or drink so I just push the trays away. Tobias must have the same idea as me because he doesn't object when I push them away.

I sit in Tobias' lap and close my eyes trying to make all of this just go away.

**XXXPageBreakXXX**

From what I can tell we've been in here for three days. I'm only judging my how many meals they bring us and how long it takes for the next one to arrive. Tobias and I have decided that the food is not drugged but we still leave the water and us the sink instead to get a drink.

They haven't taken Tobias out of the room at all but they take me out into the other room twice a day to continue their work on me. It's the same thing every time. They cut me and then they beat me. The last time they took off my shirt and touched me and they tried to take off my pants but I kicked and thrashed as much as I could so they couldn't.

Peter joined Eric the second time and seemed to enjoy seeing me in so much pain. Eric hasn't mentioned my Divergence since the first time so I am assuming that he doesn't want Peter to know for some reason.

Right now I am pushed into the corner as far as I can go with my knees pulled up to my chest. Tobias sits next to me trying to get me to talk to him but I won't. I haven't talked to him since they tried to undress me. I don't want him to know what all they do to me. He'll just freak out even more and I don't think I could handle that right now.

I know that they are going to take me any second now to go to the other room so I try to prepare myself for it as much as I can. I don't even know why they are going to all this trouble to do this to me. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me? I don't understand what they are trying to do.

The door is thrown open and Eric and Peter walk in. Tobias stands up and comes between me them trying to shield me from them.

"Leave her alone," he says in a deadly voice.

"Step aside, Four," Eric says in a voice just as deadly.

"No," Tobias says back. "She can't take much more."

I see Eric pull a gun out and point it at Tobias.

"I said step aside," Eric says.

"No," Tobias says defiantly.

"Fine," Eric says putting a bullet into place.

"Stop!" I croak out in a hoarse voice. They all look at me and I slowly get up from my position. "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him."

I walk around Tobias and Peter grabs my arm and yanks me forward. I look back at Tobias and mouth 'I'm sorry'.

They take me to the other room and throw me into the chair. I notice that the table with the knives and guns is gone.

"We're going to finish what you wouldn't let us last time," Eric says in a nasty voice with a smirk on his face.

Oh no! What they didn't finish last time was trying to take my pants off. Which means they are going to rape me.

Before I can react they have my shirt off and are groping at my chest. I struggle to get free but they tied me to the chair.

Once they finish with my chest they start to remove my pants. I am unable to kick and thrash this time because they have tied my ankles to the legs of the chair. They remove my pants and all I have left is my underwear.

They get in a brief fight about who gets to go first and Eric comes out on top. He slides his hands under the hem of my underwear and tugs them until I am fully exposed.

I am starting to scream now praying with all of my heart that someone will find me before anything happens.

I see Eric starting to take off his pants and look away so that I don't see him. They make jokes about me and I feel Eric come closer to me and I end up throwing up on the ground next to me. I start screaming louder when I feel something on the inside of my thighs.

Just as I am about to give up all hope the door bursts open to reveal Christina in the doorway with Will and Uriah and Zeke behind her.

* * *

**Ok so again sorry about the crappiness of this chapter I couldn't get anything right about it!**

**Is anyone going to Comic Con in San Diego tomorrow? they are going to show footage of the Divergent movie! I can't go but I really want to! if you do go please tell me what they show because it probably won't be on the internet until next week!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this chapter isn't the best and I am sorry about that I just couldn't figure out how to do it. I don't really know how anyone would react to almost being raped but this is how I imagine it to be like. I am sorry it's kind of unTris-like but I think most people would react in some way like this.**

**Disclaimer: remind me why we have to do these on this website? it is called Fanfiction so it's kind of obvious I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Get away from her!" Christina screams when she sees what's happening.

Eric quickly pulls his pants up and looks at Peter with a shocked expression while Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke run into the room. Christina comes over to me while the boys go over to Peter and Eric. I see Eric punch Uriah in the jaw and then they all start fighting each other.

Christina puts my clothes back on me and unties me and I fall into her arms and cry. She hugs me and says soothing words.

After a while I stop crying and pull out of Christina's embrace and stand up to see that Eric is on the ground unconscious and Peter is holding his shoulder that looks to be dislocated. I walk out of the room with Christina following me and open the door to the other room to get Tobias.

"Tris!" he says and stands up when he sees me in the doorway. Then he sees Christina behind me and asks, "What's going on?"

"You guys have been gone for almost three days," Christina starts. "Half the faction has been looking for you. Then Will, Uriah, Zeke and I found the stairs that lead down here and we heard a scream and found Tris in the other room being r—" I cut her off my putting my hand over her mouth and giving her a warning look.

I don't want Tobias to know what happened in that other room. He can't know what happened. He would freak out and probably try to murder Eric and Peter.

Christina nods her head telling me she understands and I take my hand off of her mouth so that she can continue. "Then I helped Tris while the guys beat the crap out of Eric and Peter."

Just then Zeke comes over from the other room and says, "Tris you ok?"

I nod my head even though I am definitely not ok. I step away from Zeke a little and Christina understands that I don't want to be close to any men right now. But she knows I should talk to Tobias.

"Zeke can I talk to you in the other room?" she says pulling him into the other room and shutting the door.

I'm shaking now. Being in here without Christina scares me. I just want to run away and hide right now.

"Tris, it's ok," Tobias says when he sees that I am shaking. "It's over."

He comes to wrap me in his arms but I back away shaking my head, tears slipping down my cheeks. He stops in his tracks when he sees this and gets a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry," I say sobbing. "I can't not after what they did."

"What did they do Tris?" he asks me with anger in his eyes. I know the anger in not directed at me.

I shake my head and sink to the ground. I put my head in my hands and just sob.

I hear Tobias walk over to me and I look up at him and see the worry in his eyes. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I flinch at his touch and look away.

I hear the door open and see Christina walk in.

"Tris, we need to take you to the infirmary," she says in a gentle voice.

I nod and stand up and walk out of the terrible room. I follow Christina up the stairs with Tobias, Will, Uriah and Zeke carrying Eric and Peter walking behind us.

We reach the top of the stairs and I have to stop to catch my breath and wait for the pain to ease up a bit. I hunch over putting one hand on the wall for support and the other over my stomach.

"Tris?" Christina says in a worried voice.

"Just give me a minute," I say through clenched teeth.

After a while the pain lessens and we continue to the infirmary. As we walk people stare at me. Probably wondering why I'm all cut up and bruised. I just ignore it and continue walking.

We reach the infirmary and they take me to a back room to be taken care of. Tobias tries to come with me but the nurse tells him he can't. I follow the nurse to one of the room and sit on the exam table.

Soon a doctor comes in and I immediately wish Christina was with me. The doctor is a man that seems friendly but I'm still terrified that he will hurt me. I pull my knees to my chest as if to protect me and I don't make eye contact with him.

"Hello, Ms. Prior, I'm Dr. Dwyer," he says holding out his hand to me.

I don't take his hand. Instead I glare at him and say in a small voice, "I need Christina in here with me."

"I am sorry, Ms. Prior, but we cannot allow other people in the exam room with us," he says in a nice voice.

"WHY? ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO RAPE ME TOO?" I scream at him and get up and run for the door.

I open the door and run out of the room towards the exit of this place. Tears cloud my vision as I try my best to hold them back. I see the exit and run through it and to my apartment.

I reach my apartment with my lungs burning and my whole body screaming in pain. I try to open the door but it's locked and I don't have the key with me. I lean my back against the door and slide down so that I am sitting.

I sit there crying until strong arms wrap around me and I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around the person. I cry into their shoulder for what feels like hours before I finally run out of tears and just sit there shaking.

"Tris it's going to be ok," the person whose arms are around me says. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Tobias.

"You don't understand what they did to me Tobias," I say in a quiet, shaky voice.

"What did they do to you, Tris?" he asks me with concern.

"T-t-t-they—" I try to tell him but tears start falling again and my body is taken over be painful sobs. "t-they tried t-t-to r-r-rape m-m-me," I finally get out.

I feel Tobias get tense and know that he is extremely angry now. I lean back to look him in the eye and see hatred and rage planted on his face. I think he's shaking but I can't because it could just be me shaking even harder.

We sit there in silence for a while until he says, "We need to go back to the infirmary, ok?"

I nod and we stand up and head back to the infirmary. This time they let Christina and Tobias into the room so that I am more comfortable knowing that they won't let anything hurt me.

* * *

**Ok sorry about the ending I didn't know how to end this chapter really so this is how I did it.**

**ok everyone I need some ideas for this story I am a little stuck right now. I don't know what to do next and I can't continue the story if I don't know what to do. so please give me some ideas!**

**Random question:**** who is your favorite character from Divergent?**

**My answer:**** Uriah and Zeke. I can't decide who I like better so I just chose them both. Plus my favorite llama that I show who would be my best friend if he was human is named Zeke so yeah there's another reason to like Zeke!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaaack! sorry it took me a while to update everyone and I apologize for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter but I have my reasons that you can see at the bottom of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next few days are horrible. I tried going back to my apartment but I couldn't handle it so I have been staying at Tobias'. Every time I get the courage to leave the apartment I end up running back crying.

Tobias has went back to work at the control room. Every time I leave the apartment he sees on the cameras and drops whatever he's doing to help me.

I hate being like this but every time I see a man other than Tobias I see Eric or Peter trying to rape me.

The doctor has ordered that a therapist comes to see me every day for two hours to help me get over this. So far it hasn't helped.

My bruises and cuts are healing but I am still in a lot of pain. The doctor gave me some medication for it but it just seems to numb my body and make me drowsy.

Christina informed me on everything that happened while I was… gone. She said that three other people have died so that makes five. Apparently all the leaders of all the factions have had a meeting to discuss what is going on. From what I've heard all the factions have this same problem with people being killed. Some of the deaths look like accidents or suicides but a few are proven to be murder. All of the factions are sending investigators to figure out who is responsible for all of this.

I hear the door open, pulling me out of my thoughts, and go tense for a little bit before I see Tobias come in. I see him put his keys on the hook next to the door and come over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Hey," he says putting an arm around me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better I guess," I say shrugging my shoulders. "The bruises and cuts are starting to heal."

"That's good," he says taking my hand in his. "Do you want to go to the dining hall to get something to eat?"

"Sure," I say in a quiet, shaky voice.

Tobias seems to notice my nervousness because he says, "Or we could just eat here if you're not ready."

"No, I need to face this," I say with determination. "I need to stop running and face my fear."

Tobias kisses my forehead and gets up off the couch offering me his hand. I take it and we head out the door towards the dining hall.

When we get there we get our food and head over to our usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna.

"Hey, Tris!" Uriah says perkily.

"Hey," I say back avoiding eye contact and squeezing Tobias' hand tighter.

"How have you been feeling?" Christina asks in a gentle voice.

"Better," I say quickly and start concentrating on eating my food so I don't have to deal with them right now.

After a while I notice the table is completely silent and I look up to see everyone but Tobias giving me looks of pity. I try to ignore it but it is getting really annoying.

"Would you guys stop looking at me like that! I'm not a dying puppy!" I almost scream at them.

Their looks of pity are replaced by shock. I ignore them and go back to eating my food trying to get my mind off of things.

A while later Max comes over to our table and asks, "Tris, Four, would you please come with me to my office."

Tobias and I give each other confused looks before we get up and follow Max to his office.

After about five minutes we reach his office and sit in the chairs in front of Max's desk while he sits in the big chair behind it.

Everyone is silent for about a minute before Max says, "I heard what happened to you Tris and I am very sorry about it." I just stare at him while he continues. "I would like you to know that Eric and Peter have been put on trial and that we need the both of you to testify so that we can kick them out of dauntless and make them factionless."

Tobias and I look at each other and then Tobias says, "We will be there. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at two in the afternoon," Max informs us.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Tobias asks.

"No," Max says.

After that I stop listening and try to sort out what's happening.

Eric and Peter are going to be factionless because of what they did to me. I can't say I'm not happy about it but still, they say that being factionless is worse than death. But I do believe that they deserve it. Not just because of what they did when they took me and Tobias but for what they have done in the past.

"Tris, you coming?" I hear Tobias say behind me pulling me out of my thoughts.

I give my head a little shake and say, "Yeah." I hop up out of my chair a little to quickly and jolt my bruises and cuts making my whole body ache. After I stand up I follow Tobias out the door and we head back to his apartment.

* * *

**Ok so again sorry for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter! My sister had her baby on Tuesday and now I have to deal with a baby crying all the time and my parents bugging me to babysit even though I won't (don't be offended I'm just not that much of a kid person)**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok I really need your help! I am having an extreme case of writers block for my other story on fiction press! I have been stuck for about two months and I haven't gotten anything done for it! I would like you to read that story and please help me out if you want! You don't have to but I would really appreciate it! Just to let you know where I am in the next chapter: they are just arriving in 3 and are surprised by what they see there. I won't tell you more because I don't want to spoil it. PLEASE HELP!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry everyone! I was really busy this weekend! I had a llama show on Friday that I did really well in and I was at the county fair with my llamas from Wednesday to Sunday. I have another llama show to go to on Saturday this week and I have to show in 19 classes so I will have an extremely busy day and on Thursday I have to bath two of my craziest llamas with my mom so I had a busy time and it will only get busier because school starts the 20th! UGH! I'm rambling! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own llamas not Divergent!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As we walk back to the apartment I lean on Tobias for support because every step I take makes my body ache even more.

"You ok, Tris?" Tobias asks me with concern clearly written on his face.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little sore."

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" he questions me.

"No I forgot," I say avoiding looking at him because I know he will be upset, he always is when I don't take it.

"Tris, you know that you need to take that medicine every day to help you heal and make you less sore," he scolds me.

"I know, I will take one when we get back," I say.

After that we stay silent all the way back to the apartment. When we get there Tobias hovers over me making sure I take the medicine. When I finish we go over to the couch and relax for a while. I'm sitting cuddled up into him and he has an arm around me making me feel safe.

After a while I find myself falling asleep right there in his arms.

* * *

_I'm locked in a room that I recognize as the one Eric and Peter tortured me in. Eric appears on my right and Peter on my left both with evil grins on their faces. They tie me to a chair blood stains all over it and start beating me. I cry out in pain praying that they will stop. They stop after I am half unconscious and then they start stripping me down naked. I start screaming and I feel tears running down my face mixing with the blood._

_"Tris!" Eric says but it's not his voice. I can't make out who's voice it is but it's not Eric's. "Tris!" he yells this time._

* * *

I shoot up screaming and thrashing around and realize I'm not in that room anymore. I'm in a bed. I look around frantically trying to figure out whose bed I'm in and then I see a man beside me. I can't make out who it is in the dark and I instantly think it's Eric or Peter and I start screaming again trying to get away from them.

"Tris! It's ok!" he says moving closer to me only making me back up more until I fall off the bed. "Tris! It's me Tobias!" he says and then he flips on the lamp next to the bed and I realize it is him and not Eric or Peter.

"T-Tobias?" I ask still on the floor, tears running down my face.

"It's ok, Tris, it was just a nightmare," he says in a soothing voice getting off the bed and sitting on the floor next to me.

I start crying even more and he wraps me in a warm embrace and lets me cry into his chest. He just lets me cry every once in a while whispering soothing words.

We sit like this for a couple of seconds and then we hear a loud crash come from the living room and Zeke runs in swinging a baseball bat while screaming and only wearing boxers with a picture of a puppy that says 'puppy love' and his hair all a mess.

Then he spots Tobias and me on the ground and stops swinging the bat and stops yelling and says, "What happened? I heard someone scream!"

"Everything's fine Zeke," Tobias says. "Tris just had a nightmare."

"Oh," Zeke says. "I thought someone was hurt or something. Sorry about that."

Then he must realize that he's only wearing boxers and which ones he's wearing because he looks down and his eyes go wide and he tries to cover it up like we didn't see anything. I stop crying and start laughing as his face turns red as a tomato and he backs out of the room.

Then we hear him say from the living room, "Um… Four… I um… kind of… broke your door!"

Then we hear him start running back to his apartment while Tobias gets up and runs to the living room to see the door and I hear him yell down the hall to Zeke, "I'm going to kill you Zeke!"

Then he comes back in with a pissed off face that makes me laugh even harder.

"Don't worry," I tell him standing up and going back over to sit on the bed. "You can get him back with the whole 'puppy love' boxers thing in the morning."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he says and we both lay back down on the bed. I look at the clock and it reads 1:51 AM. "Good night, Tris," he says before giving me a kiss.

"Good night, Tobias," I say after we break the kiss and I start to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of running water. I stretch out looking for the warmth of Tobias but I don't find it. He must be in the shower.

I shut my eyes again not wanting to get up. After a while I hear the bathroom door open and open my eyes to see Tobias walk out wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a towel draped over his neck.

He sees me watching him, smiles and says, "Good morning beautiful."

"Don't call me that I am not beautiful," I say to him.

"Tris, I swear you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he says then he walks over to me and gives me a long, loving kiss that makes me forget about everything for a couple of minutes.

After a while I pull back and say, "You're just trying to be nice."

"Can't I be nice and tell you the truth at the same time?" he says with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh, shut up," I say, defeated. I hop out of the bed and grab some close and go take a shower. When I finish I get dressed and brush my hair and teeth then I step out of the bathroom to find that Tobias is gone and he left me a note on the kitchen table.

_Tris_

_I went to work at the control room. I will be back by lunch then we can go to the trial. If you need anything come by I will be happy to help!_

_Tobias _

The trial! I completely forgot about it! If the leaders find Eric and Peter guilty they will be factionless. A very small part of me hopes they don't become factionless, but a much bigger part of me hopes that they do.

I set the note down on the table and sit down in one of the chairs. I sit staring at the note for what feels like hours but in reality is more like a couple of minutes. I don't know what to do today all of my friends have gotten their jobs and are working so I don't really have anyone to hang out with today. I could go to the control room and hang out there but I don't want to distract Tobias from his work. I guess I can go get my job today.

I start putting on my shoes and then I hear a knock at the door so I go over and see the there is a large hole in by the door knob from Zeke last night. Then I see a head looking through the hole. Someone I expect to be factionless by the end of the day.

* * *

**who do you think is at the door Eric or Peter?**

**sorry that chapter was kind of pointless up until the end but I thought the part with Zeke would be really funny! Plus I really like Zeke as a character and my llama Zeke! I won two grand champions with him on Friday so I am really proud of him!**

**I am reading all of these stories about Tris and Tobias so that I actually know how to write romance because I really don't know how! if you have any suggestions about what I should do with their relationship please tell me!**

**ANYWAYS ON TO THE MORE IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**1ST: I am kind of sad that nobody is helping me with my other story The Abductions! I had a few people ask me what fiction press was so I will tell you. It is a website just like this one same design and everything but it is for stories that you write on your own not fanfiction stuff. anyways please please please please please please please please help me out here!**

**2ND: School starts in a couple of weeks so I might not be updating as much. Sorry school just ruins everything!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	13. End

**Ok everyone I am sad to say that I am not going to be writing this story any more. I'm sorry but I just can't figure out what to do with it anymore and between school and my other story it's just too much. I'm really sorry but if any of you want to take it over for me feel free to pm me and we can switch it over!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I just wanted to tell you all that 22Tobias is continuing this story so go check it out. I know 22Tobias is a really good author so I suggest going to check it out!**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the link to 22Tobias' page so you can find the story**

** type in fan fiction dot com then /u/4695041/ to the url**

**Thanks!**

**llamasrock192**

**=D**


End file.
